The L Word
by Sweetums128neo
Summary: Finn uses the "L" word seldom. There are very few things in the land of Ooo worthy of it. FinnxJake


**A/N: **I can't pass this up. I just...I just _can't_. What you are about to read may sound like any/some/all of the following:

-Stupid  
-Silly  
-Grotesqu  
-Horrible  
-Funny  
-Interesting  
-Dickish (what?)  
-Sweet  
-'Aww' inducing  
-Adorable  
-One of a kind (almost)

Yep. Flame me, praise me, I can handle it all. Constructive crits welcomed too. I'm giving a shout-out to **Ki'likin the Orca** for genuinely being the only person on FanFiction to write a FinnxJake story. Check it out. It's called ** Confessions**. A link to the story will be at the bottom in the end notes. Thank you for inspiring this!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Adventure Time or any related characters, etc. Writin' for fun.

* * *

There weren't many things, people included, in the land of Ooo that Finn could honestly say the "L" word about. The first and foremost thing he would admit to would be adventure.

Adventuring since he was old enough to swing a sword and shout the words, "I'm comin' for you evil beast!", he grew up with a taste for the exciting. It never helped that as a child he was more than hyper-active. The high levels of energy only ever drove him to seek out more monsters to defeat, treasure to unearth, people to save. By the age of 13 and into 14, he was so-well known across Ooo that he was readily considered their resident "Hero". A title he wore with pride. As he made it to be 15, then steadily on to 16, his reputation only ever continued to spread, seeping into any crook or cranny it could reach so that even those in other dimensions were whispering to one another, "The human boy named Finn...a true hero."

That was always the easiest to admit to.

The second thing he would admit to using the "L" word for would be the loving parents that had raised him. It was a little more difficult, but he could say he truly did care deep enough for the pair of magical dogs that had rescued him and cared for him throughout the years, that it tore him apart when they had died. It was never easy seeing someone die, and over the years as he grew, he got used to it. But knowing that his only parents had died, especially at the young age of 11, was heart-breaking.

But he learned to cope, to deal, and in time as he matured he realized that they held a very special place in his heart. That they always would. And so they were also worthy of the "L" word.

The last the young human would not readily admit to. It was hard enough saying it in his head, but speaking the words aloud was physically impossible for him. He knew he'd never be able to admit it to anyone.

Admitting it, though, was never needed. Those that were closest to him, those that knew him the best, saw it plain as day. It was so easy to see written on his face as it lit up during the joyus moments. Or drop as his friend was swept away, injured. And, on only a few occasions, the tears that would threaten to fall at the thought that his partner was dead.

Sure. They'd known each other as long as Finn could possibly remember. And they grew up in the same house, learning the same things. They practically went everywhere with each other. And Finn knew there was a lot of like for him. A lot.

But aging makes you more aware of who you are, and your emotions, and just as he turned what was considered to be the ripe old age of 18 for the last human alive, he realized it.

He loved Jake.

Never in his years would he admit aloud the feelings, the strange emotion he held for his best friend in the world. And, on more than one occasion, Finn thought that Jake maybe knew of the extent of his emotion. And if Jake did, he surely didn't judge him for it. Finn was alright with that. Jake, maybe, didn't _need_ to hear Finn say the words. They knew each other well enough to know, but not say.

Maybe that was the one thing Finn loved the most about him.

* * *

**A/N: **Yep. There it is. I know it's predictable, but I wanted to give it a shot. Hush. :3 Had a total of one mispelled word by the by. ;D Also, linkage to the fic **Confessions**.

http : / / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 6784411 / 1 / Confessions

Remember to remove the spaces. Give it a review. Enjoy it. :) Thanks guys.


End file.
